


Sixty- second

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [62]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Jared, Feminization, J2, Light D/s, M/M, NC- 17 pic inside!, RPF, Subby!Jensen, bottom!Jensen, light Humiliation!Kink, padackles - Freeform, panties!kink, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s not something they do very often, not at all. It’s more like an itch, constantly under Jensen’s skin, always a buzz in the back of his mind. And then, when it’s so present that he can’t ignore it anymore, he’ll look at Jared in this certain way; hungry and needy and gagging for it and he’ll just know. And then they’ll play."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty- second

**Author's Note:**

> Sixty- second of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

It’s not something they do very often, not at all. It’s more like an itch, constantly under Jensen’s skin, always a buzz in the back of his mind. And then, when it’s so present that he can’t ignore it anymore, he’ll look at Jared in this certain way; hungry and needy and gagging for it and he’ll just know. And then they’ll play.

***

Jared circles him slowly where Jensen is kneeling on the floor, head bowed down and cock hard in cream- colored lace panties.  

“It’s been a while.” He says and his voice is calm and quiet, yet comforting in a way Jensen can’t explain, but he doesn’t need to anyway. He knows Jared will take care of him, trusts this man with everything.

Jared stops in front of Jensen, tilting his head up and rubs a thumb over his flushed cheekbone.

“You look so pretty, baby.” He mumbles, tracing the outline of those plump lips before slipping the digit into Jensen’s warm mouth and letting him suck on it.

“Yeah, that’s it, get me wet, Jen. You’re such a good girl for me, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Closing his eyes, Jensen moans and nods lightly; sucking harder, stroking the thumb with his tongue until Jared’s finger are dripping with his spit.

Jared’s other huge hand comes up to caress Jensen’s nape for a moment, then tugs the short hair back sharply.

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me, Jen? Behave and do everything I’ll tell you to? Think you can take it; take me?”

Those words send hot waves of arousal through his body and Jensen feels his cock twitch in his too tight panties. God, it feels so good; the humiliation, the things Jared’s saying – but also the way he takes care of him and Jensen tries to mumble a “yes” around the fingers in this mouth.

“Yeah, I know you can. Tell you what, you gonna be good and I’ll eat you out. Do you like that, baby girl? Me licking your pussy until you scream?”

He slips his fingers out of Jensen’s mouth and reaches down to trace the hard outline of cock inside his panties, rubbing small circles on the head.

“And what do we have here, baby? Hmm? What’s this?”

Jensen’s face feels like it’s on fire and he tries to make himself as small as possible, but fails, because there’s a finger under his chin and he’s forced to look Jared in the eyes.

“Jensen? I believe, I asked you a question, baby.”

He mumbles something, voice sounding wrecked to his own ears.

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch that. What do we have here, Jensen?”

With that he squeezes Jensen’s cock right under the sensitive head, causing pearly drops of pre come to leak into the panties. “Come on, tell me, baby girl, don’t be shy.”

The shiver that runs through Jensen’s body goes right to his cock and he swallows against the delicious embarrassment he’s feeling.

“That’s my clit.”

Jared chuckles. “Yeah, baby, your tiny little clit. So pretty and all wet, just for me. Beautiful! How do you wanna come today, Jensen? Want me to eat you out or play with your little clitty until you come? How do you want it? Tell me, baby girl.”

Jensen can’t and won’t suppress the groan that rips from his lips and he has to close his eyes for moment. His breath is coming fast and shallow and he’s already on the edge, just from Jared’s words and a few touches. He wants both, wants Jared hands and mouth all over him, but he knows that Jared won’t allow that.

Jensen licks his swollen lips. It’s obscene.

“My pussy, please.”

Instantly, Jared manhandles him up the bed and pushes him into the pillows.

“Say that again! Beg me, baby girl.”

Jared’s breath is warm on Jensen’s neck; tickling him and making him shudder. He tries to get friction by rubbing against the bed, but a strong hand on the small of his back stops the motion and then there’s a sharp slap against his ass. He yelps in surprise and Jared chuckles dirty.

“Did you really think I’d make it so easy for you? No baby, you gotta work for it, come on. Beg me, Jensen!”

Jensen whines and pushes against the hand holding him down, only to get smacked again.  It makes him harder though, makes his cock twitch and him moan.

“Jared, come on, quit teasing me. Please, just – just do it already. Please!”

Jared nuzzles against his entrance and Jensen’s hips jerk. “Do what already, sweetheart? Gotta be more specific than that.”

Jensen squirms, but Jared’s stronger. “Please, Jared. Please, lick my p – pussy. Eat me out. Come on! Please!”

Then Jared’s tongue is right _there_ , hot and firm and breaching Jensen where he wants it most, making him cry out in pleasure. God, he’s going to cream his panties embarrassingly fast …


End file.
